Dozing Green
by Noeru-chan
Summary: Dir En Grey/ Dans un royaume ou la Nature offrait un don à chaques génération de filles de la famille royale... Un changement soudain va se faire.    / Une ou deux reviews me motiverais.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Le clairon retentit dans le royaume. Encore une fois. Les habitants se cachaient dans leur maisons craignant l'ennemi. Au ch teau tout les soldats du roi etaient en positions et pr t a toute attaque. Pour seul armes leur pouvoir respectif. Car oui, cette histoire ne se passe pas dans notre monde, mais au royaume de Greenchild. Le monde d'o provient l' nergie qui aide toutes les galaxies survivre, et fleurir, dont notre tr s ch re plan te bleue. C'est dans ce royaume, que la Nature est na t et qu'elle s' panouit, donnant son pouvoir dans chacune de ses filles et prolongeant sa descendance, afin de maintenir l' quilibre des choses et la prosp rit e de l'Existence. Depuis sa mort M re Nature prolong son pouvoir dans le miracle de la naissance, faisant don de ce cadeau aux membres de la famille royale, plus particuli rement aux femmes. Afin, qu'elles perp tuent ce cycle. Les d tentrice du Don, leur seize ans ont deux ans pour trouver leur " paire". La Paire est l'homme qui partagera leur vie, et les aidera controler leur pouvoirs. Si jamais elles ne trouvent pas leur paire sous ce delai, le pouvoir sera perdu, et maintiendra son cycle dans un autre royaume. Mais jusqu' pr sent aucune des descendantes n'a rompu ce delai et le pouvoir c'est maintenu au sein de la famille royale de Greenchild. Et en ce soir o les clairons r sonnent, la nouvelle descendante de la Nature nait. C'est donc en cette nuit strat gique que l'ennemi a decid d'agir. Bien que la paix, et la prop rit e ne soit le ma tre mot de ce royaume, d'autre royaume, avide du pouvoir de la Nature, cherche s'en emparer depuis des si cle en essayant de tuer sa descendance, afin de de pouvoir jouir de la toute puissance de ce don. Alors que les soldats du roi se battent avec ferveur le long des remparts, la reine hurle de douleur, suant afin de donner naissance a cette aquisitrice du Don. Le roi, un jeune homme la longue chevelure blonde et au yeux noisettes, faisait les cents pas devant la porte d'o sortaient les hurlements de sa femme. Il tait v tu d'une longue cape blanche et d'un costume dor qui mettait sa pr sence et sa beaut en valeur. Un jeune enfant en yukata de soie blanche, marchait droit devant lui, il avait les cheveux d'un noir aussi sombre que la nuit et les yeux de couleur similaire. L'enfant posa un regard inquiet sur le roi et dit : - Ma tre Yoshiki, vous devriez vous d tendre tout se passera bien.  
>Yoshiki se tourna vers l'enfant, lui fit un tendre sourire et lui caressa les cheveux :<br>- Merci Tochi, mais ne t'inqui te pas pour moi.  
>- Bien Ma tre... Ma tre ?<br>- Oui Toshiya ?  
>Le jeune enfant posa son regard un instant sur la porte puis continua :<br>- Quel sera son nom ?  
>- Elle s'apellera Shinya, comme ma d funte m re.<br>Toshiya accorda un sourire au roi, puis s'assit sur une chaise.  
>Alors qu'il discutait avec son jeune esclave, un soldat fit son apparition dans le couloir, il arborait une armure d'un bleu aussi pur que ses yeux, et une chevelure sombre. Yoshiki se releva et regarda inquiet son soldat.<br>- Yoshiki, j'ai ordre de vous faire rentrer dans la salle o votre femme accouche, quelque ennemis ont r ussis infiltrer le ch teau.  
>- Bien Gackt. Mais Toshiya viens avec.<br>- Comme vous voudrez mon roi. Le jeune roi, prit l'esclave par la main, tandis que le soldat les fit entrer. A peine eurent-ils mis les pied dans la pi ce qu'ils entendirent les pleurs d'un b b . Yoshiki, se precipita alors vers les infirmi res qui tenait sa fille dans un linge d'un blanc nacr e. Une infirmi re avan a vers le roi le regard d sol .  
>- Nous sommes d sol es, mon roi, nous n'avons pas pu la maintenir en vie.<br>Le sourire qui tait pr sent sur le visage de Yoshiki s'effa a et il se pr cipita vers le lit. Il y vit le corps de sa femme, plus blanche qu' son habitude, le visage d tendu, un l ger sourire sur ses les l vres et les yeux ferm s, comme si elle dormait et faisait un doux r ve. Yoshiki pleura, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en s'agrippa au cadavre de son pouse. Il sentit alors une main sur son paule, une petite main. Il tourna sa t te et vit Toshiya, une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, un sourire compatissant sur les l vre :  
>- L o elle est, elle sera heureuse. N'oubliais pas votre enfant, Ma tre.<br>Yoshiki s cha ses larmes et posa un dernier regard sur la reine, puis rejoigna les infirmi res. Celle qui lui avait annonc la mort de sa femme se pr senta nouveau devant lui. Le regard fuyant encore une fois, ce qui n' chappa pas au roi, qui se crispa cette vue.  
>- Ma tre, il y a un autre soucis, avec Shinya...<br>- Q-Quoi donc ? s'inqui ta Yoshiki.  
>- Il vaut mieux que vous voyez par vous m me...<br>Elle se retourna et s'avan a jusqu'au berceau de l'enfant suivit par Yoshiki. A la vue de sa fille, Yoshiki ne pu lacher un soupir de bien- tre en voyant qu'elle tait vivante et dormait paisiblement. L'infirmi re defit alors le linge avec lequel le b b tait recouvert. Yoshiki ne pu que s' tonnait en voyant cela. Les yeux carquill s il cherchait Gackt du regard qui s'approcha suivit de Toshiya.  
>Il se jetta dans les bras de Gackt et murmura :<br>-Yu-Yumi est m-morte pour RIEN ?...  
>Gackt lanca un regard surpris son roi, et regarda Toshiya qui venait de jettait un oeil au berceau et se retournait pr sent, observant silencieusement Gackt :<br>- C'est un gar on.  
>Le soldat regarda son roi qui b gayait.<br>- C'est impo-impossible... Le Don se transmet de fe-femme en fe-fe-femme...

Tout un coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre derri re eux et tous se retourn rent. Une femme la longue chevelure dor e se tenait devant eux, le regard d'un bleu profond. Elle tait d'une beaut couper le souffle. Tous se turent, sauf le petit esclave qui se dressa devant elle :  
>- Nature.<br>La femme eue un sourire malicieux a ce nom et ouvrit la bouche :  
>- Mon petit Toshiya...<br>Toshiya souria et se jetta dans les bras de la femme.  
>- Ca fait si longtemps ! Vous m'avez manqu ! - Toi aussi mon petit Tochi.<br>Gackt osa prendre la parole, Yoshiki trop occup dans sa contemplation.  
>- Nature, pourquoi cet enfant est un gar on ?<br>Nature porta Toshiya et le prit dans ses bras.  
>- Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai decid e de changer un peu les r gles. D sormais le Don se transmettra de fils en fils. Mais sa Paire sera toujours un homme. Certes il ne pourra pas enfanter mais il transmettra son pouvoir un enfant qu'il adoptera une fois mari . Pourquoi changer le cours des choses ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que la confiance que je portais aux femmes est morte. La plupart son des tra tresses dans d'autres mondes... Cet enfant n'y aurait pas chapper. Un homme c'est plus s r.<br>- Mais... et la propagation dans la famille royale ?  
>- Les enfants adoptaient qui recevrons le don seront de sang royale, o une de mes projenitures, comme Toshiya.<br>- Toshiya, une de vos proj niture ? dit Yoshiki qui se reveilla enfin.  
>- Oui, Toshiya t abandonn dans la for t b b , je l'ai receuillie et l v e pour qu'il prot ge le futur d tenteur du Don, puis d pos au porte de votre chateau ses sept ans. Il savait que le prochain serait un garcon.<br>Toshiya souria et fit un bisou sur la joue de la femme.  
>- M re, vous restez maintenant ?<br>La femme eu un regard compatissant et r pond :  
>- Je suis d sol e mon fils, mais tu sais que je dois m'occuper de tes fr res. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le roi apr s avoir d poser l'enfant au sol.<br>- Quand vous mon roi, je suis d sol e, je n'avais pas pr vue qu'elle meurt. Mais prenez bien soin de votre fils et rapellez-vous qu'il porte en lui une part d'elle. Si vous avez besoin d'aide Toshiya est l et vous aidera composer sa nouvel arm . Au revoir. A vous aussi Gackt et, toi, mon fils.  
>Elle caressa la joue du dernier nomm et disparu dans une explosion de p tales de roses.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 - Gauze...

Un rire. Des pas pr cipit s. Une jeune fille, ses l vres charnues teint s de rouge, cours dans les couloirs du ch teau, laissant sa longue chevelure rouge-rousse vol es derri re elle. Au passage de cette ravissante cr ature, les domestiques ne pouvaient que la suivre de leurs yeux. Son sourire, tait encore plus lumineux et d bordant de chaleur que le soleil lui-m me, et ses rires taient plus m lodieux que le chant des oiseaux. Elle tait par es d'une nuissette en toile blanc, qui se fondait au teint laiteux de sa peau, et d'un collier ras-le-cou fait de roses d'un rouge sanglant et de tiges d'un vert meraude. Ses yeux tait cern s de noirs, rendant son regard plus profond, et ses pupilles noisettes plus envo tantes. Elle d filait grande vitesse dans les couloirs luxeux, serpentant entre les colonnes qu'elle frolait des doigts chaque tournant. Entre de rire on pouvait l'entendre, chantonner sa joie. Aujourd'hui, elle avait 16 ans. L' ge o tout lui tait permis, plus de sorties, plus de responsabilit s, plus de respect, et peut- tre m me plus d'attention de la part de son p re !  
>Elle tait heureuse comme jamais et voulait partager cette joie avec son ami d'enfance. Elle stoppa donc sa course, ssoufl e, et marcha d'un pas calme jusqu' sa chambre, croisant au d tour des couloirs, certains domestiques dont le visage ne lui disait rien. Mais elle leur souriait quand m me, car elle voulait faire profiter tout le monde de sa joie d bordante. C'est au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, et de quelques rougissement vol es aux personnes qu'elle avait crois es qu'elle arriva sa porte. Elle donna trois coups timides et se permit d'entrer. La chambre tait encore plong e dans la p nombre, et elle pouvait observer une masse mouvante sur le lit. Elle s'approcha du lit, et d couvrit deux corps enlac s, celui d'un homme et d'une femme. L'homme allong , cligna des yeux et carquilla les yeux la vu de la jeune cr ature face au lit, l'observant en silence, le regard d cu. Il tenta de lib rer ses bras du corps coll s au sien sans r veiller sa conqu te d'une nuit, ce qu'il r ussit tant bien que mal, et se leva. La jeune fille en face du lit, d tourna le regard, afin de ne pas le poser sur le corps nu de l'homme, qui enfila un l ger pantalon, afin de cacher le plus possible sa nudit . Une fois cela fait, il prit tendrement le poign e, de la jeune beaut , et la dirigea vers une autre pi ce. Une fois pass la porte de l'autre pi ce, la jeune fille s'assit sur un fauteuil, le visage triste. Finalement, elle n'aura pas tait heureuse toute cette journ e. Le jeune homme, se posa sur un autre fauteuil, face elle, le torse d couvert sur ses fins abdos et sa peau dor e. Un silence prit place quelques instants, mais fut bien vite rompu part la jeune fille.<p>

- Encore une, hein ?...

Cette phrase avait r sonn e comme un souffle douloureux et tout deux en prirent compte. Le jeune homme quitta sa place, et se mit cot de la jeune fille bl ss e. Il lui prit tendrement la main alors qu'elle continuait toujours sur le m me ton :

- Pourquoi tu fais cela, alors que tu ne les aimes pas ? A quoi cela t'avance... Hein, Tochi ?

Le nomm carressa tendrement sa paume de main, et repondit calmement :

- Afin d'oublier que je n'aurais jamais la personne que je voudrais vraiment aimer dans ce lit...

La jeune fille posa sa t te sur l' paule du brun et reprit :

- Je suis triste pour toi. Tu te fais du mal pour cette personne. Si elle ne voit rien alors, elle ne m rite pas ton amour...  
>- Si elle ne voit rien, c'est juste que je sais bien le cacher, r pondit Tochi.<p>

La jolie cr ature, joignit ses doigts ceux du jeune esclave, et joua tendrement avec.

- Pourquoi est-tu venue ? dit-il alors.

Un sourire reprit place sur les l vres rouge de la belle jeune fille.

- Devine qu'elle jour nous sommes, Tochi ?  
>- Le jour de ton anniversaire, non ? C'est pour cela que tu a mise cette stupide robe ?<br>- H ...! Elle est tr s jolie d'abord ! Jaloux. Et qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire en ce jour ? dit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Il posa tendrement ses l vres sur sa joue, et dit dans un souffle :

- Bonne anniversaire, prince Shinya...

Yoshiki tait accoud s sa fen tre et regardait silencieusement le panorama qui s'offrait lui. Aujourd'hui, son fils avait seize ans. Aujourd'hui, sa faisait seize ans que sa tendre pouse avait rendu son dernier souffle.  
>Son enfant tait un ga on car Nature en avait d cid ainsi, car elle a voulu changer cette r gle qui faisait que le don ce transmettait de femme en femme. Mais elle avait tait bien cruelle, en donnant cet enfant cette aspect si f minin, le faisant ressembler comme de gouttes d'eaux sa d funte m re. Yoshiki se compara alors un monstre en pensant cela. Combien de fois ne s' tait-il pas emp ch de sauter sur son fils et le violer sans retenu ? Il ne pouvait plus les compter, et avait d cid de prendre des distances avec son enfant face cela. Il s'en voulait cruellement de fantasmer sur son propre sang, mais quand on le voyait on ne pouvait que fondre devant tant de beaut et de charme. Son corps entier tait une invitation la d bauche. Nature avait peut- tre donn son don un homme, son physique n' tait pas moins celui d'une femme. Un physique qui faisait rendre verte de jalousie toute la gente f minine du royaume. Rendant tout les hommes qui le rencontraient, envout par ce prince si d sirable au yeux de quiconque.<br>Et le jeune ph be ne leur simplifier rien en se vetant comme une femme. D'ailleurs rien qu' imaginer quel v tement Shinya porterait sur lui ce soir, rendit le roi fi vreux. Il avait encore en t te le mini-short en cuir jaretelles que le prince avait mis pour No l, et qui l'avait frustr toute la soir e. Il avait d'ailleurs du se soulager pendant le repas au wc, et avait pleur pendant cet acte, se traitant de mauvais p re.  
>Le ciel se teinta de rose. Le cr puscule.<br>Yoshiki se retira de sa fen tre et prit mit une longue cape de velours rouge. Tout en prenant le chemin de la salle de bal, il se r p ta mentalement de n'avoir aucune pens es obsc nes envers son fils.  
>Il poussa lentement les portes de la salle et son regard se porta automatiquement sur la ravissante jeune fille la robe blanche.<br>Elle tourna son regard vers lui, et marcha dans sa direction.

- Shinya ?

- Oui, p re, c'est bien moi, dit-il tout en d posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Yoshiki tait stup fait par la beaut que d gager son enfant. Une si grande beaut aurait du tre criminelle. Mais non, c' tait bien Shinya qui se tenait devant lui, dans cette magnifique robe blanche...

- P re, avez-vous oubli ?

Le roi sortit de son filet de pens es cette phrase. Il observa le prince qui affichait une moue boudeuse et r fl chis sa question.

- Ah... Excuse-moi mon fils, j' tais songeur. Joyeux anniversaire.

Shinya souria cette r ponse, et prit son p re dans ses bras. S'en tait trop pour Yoshiki, il le savait, cette nuit il craquerais...

La soir e pris fin. Shinya avait tait couvert de pr sents les plus exuhb rants les uns des autres, et de milles souhaits de bonheurs. Il tait d sormais enivr , accroch au bras droit de son p re, et tra nait des pieds alors que le roi l'emmenait dans ses appartements. Arriv dans la chambre le jeune prince s'assieds sur le lit tout en regardant son p re les yeux demi-clos, trop soul pour se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il accomplissait.

- Merci, p re pour cette merveilleuse f te, je suis heureux de vous revoir depuis tout ce temps.

Le roi s'approcha de son fils et le fixa un instant. Shinya le rendait fou, et monstrueux. Il savait depuis le d but de la soir e, o et comment elle allait se terminer. Il allait profiter de l'ivresse de son fils pour soulager son d sir.  
>Et il se maudissait d j de ce qui allait se produire d s pr sent. Il contourna le lit et prit une gourde qu'il tendis son fils.<p>

- Tiens, bois mon enfant, cela te d tendra...

Shinya porta la gourde ses l vres, trop heureux de penser que cela pouvait tre un autre alcool. Il but plusieurs gorg es jusqu' ce que le roi ne le retira des l vres. Yoshiki savait ce que contenait ce liquide, et une quantit minim suffisait emplement. Cette boisson provoquait un d sir ardent dans le corps de celui qui s'en abreuvait.  
>Shinya s'allongea un instant sur le matelas, fatigu d'avoir du rester debout toute la soir e, tandis que son p re prenait place ses cot s, passant une main dans sa douce chevelure.<p>

- J'esp re que tu me pardonnera...

Et tendrement il posa ses l vres sur celle du jeune ph be. Celui-ci n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui se faisait, trop aveugl par l'alcool, et suivait le mouvement, laissant m me entrouvirent ses l vres entre deux baisers et accord s un passage la langue de son p re. Ensemble, elles s'emmelaient, se caressaient, se cherchaient, se d couvraient. Shinya sentit une vague de chaleur montait en lui, et chercher avidement les l vres de Yoshiki. Une des mains du roi s'aventura sur les paules du jeune homme, et fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe, d couvrant son corps. Il quitta alors les l vres de son amant, et parsema son cou de baisers papillons tout en descendant vers ses t tons ros s. Shinya ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il ressentait mais cela tait trop bon y r fl chir. Ses yeux etaient brillants de d sir, il en voulait plus, toujours plus, mais ne le r clama pas, s'abandonnant aux sensations que son p re lui offrait. Yoshiki mordilla minucieusement un des boutons de chairs, arracha un g missement de plaisir sa victime. De sa langue, il traca un chemin jusqu'au nombril du prince, et joua avec, sous les soupirs de bien- tre de celui-ci. Tout en continuant son action , il retira completement la robe du jeune homme, d voilant ses longues et fines jambes, ainsi que son boxer et l'imposante bosse qui se cachait dessous. Il remonta vers le visage de l' ph be et reprit ses l vres pour une nouvelle danse, tout en passant discr tement une de ses mains sous son boxer, prenant son sexe dr ss l'extr me entre ses doigts...

A suivre...  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 - ZAN

Les rayons du soleil caressaient tendrement ses paupi res, l'arrachant de son sommeil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et se redressa. Il avait horriblement mal au cr ne, et se sentait barbouill . Apr s quelques secondes qui lui permit de s'habituer la lumi re, il examina l'endroit o il se trouvait. Il tait dans son lit v tu d'une robe de chambre. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir quitt la salle de bal, mais ne s'en accomoda pas. Lentement il se mit sur le bord de son lit, et laissa ses pied pendre. La soir e d'hier avait tait merveilleuse. Il avait tait couvert de cadeaux, et son p re avait t pr sent. Seul point noir au tableau, Toshiya n'avait pas montr le bout de son nez de la soir e. Avec un air triste, il se leva, et fut surpris de ce qu'il vit.  
>Toshiya, tait assit dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge, face son lit, les cuisses contre torse, et la t te sur ses genoux, entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqu que Shinya s' tait r veill , s rement trop plong dans ses pens es songea le jeune prince, en constatant l'air absent de son domestique. Il marcha calmement vers lui.<p>

- Tochi...

Toshiya sortit de sa r verie, et posa son regard sur le prince. Il allait bien heureusement. Il gratifia le prince d'un sourire triste et se rem mora la nuit d'hier.

Il avait pass sa soir e a aider le cuisinier, et s' tait r solu offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire au prince la fin de son service. Il avait m me repouss toute ses femmes qui le r clamaient pour pass la soir e dans son lit. Il avait d cid , apr s sa visite dans la matin e, qu'il r serverait cette soir e pour Shinya. Au bout de plusieurs heures pass au fourneaux, le chef cuistot l'avait enfin lib r . Heureux d'avoir enfin un peu de temps libre pour son jeune prince, il s' tait dirig d'un pas joyeux vers la salle de bal. En arrivant dans celle-ci, il avait pass plusieurs minutes le cherchait parmis les danseurs, mais ne l'avait pas trouv . D courag , il avait d cidait d'abandonner pour ce soir et d'all se coucher. En se dirigeant vers ses appartements, il avait crois le chevalier Gackt, inquiet.

- Ah ! Toshiya te voila ! Tu n'aurait pas vu le roi, ou bien le prince Shinya ?  
>- Non, je suis all dans la salle apr s le service, et n'ai vu aucun des deux.<br>- Fichtre ! Il faut retrouver le prince, avant que Yoshiki ne fasse une norme b tise...  
>- Comment ca ?<br>- Tu sais bien que Shinya ne laisse pas indiff rent les gens ? Et bien Yoshiki galement, et je crains qu'il ne c de ses pulsions.  
>- Mais, Shinya est son fils, il ne ferait jamais ca...<br>- J'ai bien peur que sa raison ne prenne pas le dessus cette fois-ci. Shinya est, certes, son enfant, mais il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux sa m re. Quand je les ai quitt , ils taient tous deux fort enivr s. Je ne suis partis que quelques minutes mais quand je suis revenu, ils n' taient plus l . Qui plus est, le sorcier vient de me dire qu'il lui manque une potion de d sir, et par lui, seul le roi acc s sa r serve...  
>- Quoi ? Mais il faut retrouver Shinya ! Il doit rester pur pour sa paire, sans quoi il mourra quand le don le quittera ..!<p>

Et sur ces mots, il avait couru en direction des appartements du prince. Il fallait retrouve Shinya, avant que par son erreur Yoshiki te la vie son fils. Si jamais il arrivait quelques choses au prince, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. C' tait lui d'assurer sa protection, Nature l'avait form pour. Et cause de son absence la f te, il tait en danger de mort. Arriv aux appartements du prince, il avait trouv ceux-ci vide. Il avait tap du poing sur un des mur en grognant de rage et repris sa course vers la chambre du roi. A chaques couloirs, qui le rapprochait du lieu il pouvait d cerner des gemissements, se sachant proche, il avait acc ler , esp rant ne pas arriver trop tard.  
>Il avait donn un grand coup dans la porte royale, d couvrant Yoshiki au dessus de Shinya, un doigt en lui. Tochi avait eu une absence de quelques secondes la vue du prince fi vreux, g missant et perdu dans son plaisir, puis avait violemment pouss Yoshiki du lit, arrachant lui comme Shinya une plainte de frustration. Tochi, furieux, avait attrap le roi par le cou, le giflant pour le rammener la raison.<p>

- Non, mais vous tes stupide ou quoi ? Shinya est votre fils ! Vous auriez pu le tuer !

Sur ces mots, le roi s' tait ffondr en larmes, le rendant encore plus m prisant aux yeux de Toshiya.

- Pardon...  
>- Un pardon ne suffira pas. Shinya doit s'offrir pour la premi re fois sa paire. Sans quoi, Nature lui retira le don, et sans le don, le corps du d tenteur se meurt. Vous croyez qu'un pardon aurait suffit si vous seriez arriv au bout de votre erreur ?<p>

Le roi, les yeux humides de larmes, allait r pondre, quand il fut interrompu.  
>Toshiya s' tait tourn vers le lit en m me temps que Yoshiki quand il avait entendu un touffement. Shinya tait toujours nu sur le lit, fi vreux, il avait du mal respirer et tait pris de convulsions. Tochi s' tait pr cipit sur le corps tremblant du prince et l'avait serr fort dans ses bras, apr s l'avoir recouvert d'un drap, tentant de calmer. Le roi, quand lui, avait laisser chapp un cri d'effroi la vue de son fils pris de tremblement pileptique.<br>C' tait ce moment que Gackt tait arriv , prenant le roi dans ses bras. Il interrogeait Tochi du regard, en voyant celui-ci murmurer de douces paroles l'oreille de Shinya tout en lui cressant les cheveux, calmant les tremblements de celui-ci qui plongeait lentement dans le sommeil.

- Apparement Nature a voulu le punir d'avoir ressentit du plaisir avec un autre homme que sa paire. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas all jusqu'au bout, avait d clar Toshiya Gackt une fois que Shinya s' tait endormis.

Apr s cela, Gackt avait fait promettre Toshiya de ne rien raconter personne sur cette soir e tandis qu'il calmait le roi, perdu dans ses sanglots. Tochi, lui, avait ramen Shinnya dans ses appartements, avait essuy les traces blanch tres sur son bas-ventre avec un linge humide, puis lui avait mis son pyjama, pour apr s le mettre dans son lit...

Shinya s'assit sur les genoux de Tochi, laissant sa t te se poser sur son torse. Le domestique fut surpris par ce contact qui le ramena sur terre. Il laissa sa main gauche errer dans la chevelure du prince, le caressant tendrement.

- Tu as bien dormi ?  
>- Hum... Et toi ?<br>- Je n'ai pas dormi, j'ai veill sur toi toute la nuit.  
>- Oh... Pourquoi ?<p>

Visiblement le prince n'avait aucun souvenir de sa fin de soir e, et Toshiya en fut soulag . Il d testait mentir, mais cette fois c' tait pour prot ger le mental de son cher prince qu'il devait le faire.

- Tu as tait malade toute la nuit cause de l'alcool.  
>- Ah c'est pour ca que je ne me rapelle pas comment je suis arriv ici...<br>- C'est moi qui t'ai port .

Shinya rougit en prenant conscience que c' tait donc aussi Toshiya qu'il lui avait mis son pyjama. Toshiya entoura tendrement Shinya de ses bras, et tout deux appr ci rent cette etreinte. Le domestique en profita pour humer l'odeur fruit e de la chevelure du prince. Il retira ses bras puis glissa une de ses mains, dans la poche de son haut en tissu, et en sorti une petite bo te.

- J'ai travaill en cuisine toute la soir e, et je comptais te l'offrir apr s la f te, mais tu n' tais pas vraiment en tr s bon tat pour raisonner. Encore Bonne anniversaire Shin-chan, dit tochi en d posant un doux baiser sur la joue du prince, tout en lui tendant la petite bo te.

Shinya prit d licatement le cadeau et l'ouvrit. Il contenait une longue cha ne en argent avec deux anneaux entrem l s qui y pendaient. Le prince pris le collier d'une main et l'observa longuement.

- C'est le m me que le tien.  
>- Oui, comme tu le trouvait joli, j'ai d cid de t'offrir un similaire avant que je ne retrouve plus le mien, dit Toshiya amus .<br>- Merci beaucoup.

Shinya avait baiss la t te, sa longue frange cachant son visage. Toshiya le regarda surpris, et s'inqui ta quand il vit une larme perler sur la douce joue du prince. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, lui faisant relever la t te, prenant compte de son visage larmoyant.

- Il ne te pla t pas ?  
>- Si ! s' cria Shinya. C'est juste qu'on n'a jamais pris en consid ration mes go ts quand on me fait un cadeau, et que c'est la premi re fois qu'on m'offre quelque chose qui me pla t.<br>- Alors si ca te fait plaisir, je suis content, r pond Tochi avec un sourire non dissimul .

*  
>Gackt tait assis dans la salle d'armes, les yeux lourd d'un sommeil qu'il ne pouvait r cup rer que ce soir. Il avait veill sur le roi toute la nuit, et celui-ci ne s' tait endormis que ce midi. Aujourd'hui, il assurait donc seul la c r monie.<br>Une lign e de jeune homme se tenait face lui, et discutaient entre eux. Des coups r sonn rent la porte de la salle et tous se turent. Gackt ouvrit tranquillement la porte, qui laissa place Shinya accompagnait de Toshiya. Gackt adressa un regard ce dernier qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.  
>Shinya pris place sur le tr ne centrale la pi ce, alors que la lign e de jeunes hommes s'agenouill rent. Ils taient seize. Gackt se mit face au prince et pris la parole :<p>

- Comme vous le savez mon prince, votre seizi me ann e, n'est pas seulement le d but de votre majorit , mais galement d'une t che qui honore chaques g n rations de la famille royale, votre m re avant vous.

Shinya approuva d'un signe de t te , attendant la suite du discours du chevalier.

- Pendant deux ans, vous devrait chercher votre paire travers tout le royaume , et dans votre voyage une arm e vous accompagnera. Mais ce ne sont pas de vulgaires soldats, car ceci tout comme vous on tait choisi par Nature. Chacun d'entre eux et unique par leurs pouvoirs et leurs personnalit s. Mais laissez moi vous les pr sentez. Ils sont aux nombre de seize tout comme l' ge qui marque le d but de votre voyage.

Le premier jeune homme tout gauche de la lign e et le plus pr s de Gackt, fit un pas en avant. Il tait petit, les cheveux blonds, un percing au labr centrale, les yeux noisettes, un regard de diablotin.

- Takeru. Chevalier de la Paix.

Le nomm fit une r v rence, puis repris sa place, tandis qu'un jeune homme au cheveux couleur chocolat, fit un pas en avant avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Kai. Chevalier du Temps.

Autre jeune homme. Cheveux blond, petite taille et regard mutin.

- IV. Chevalier des Etoiles.

Le suivant arborait une multitudes de percings au visage. Il avait les les yeux compl tement noirs comme ceux d'un corbeau, et les cheveux rouges sang.

- Hitsugi. Chevalier des Ombres.

Un jeune homme au cheveux chocolat, et aux yeux de la m me couleur s'avan a.

- Nao. Chevalier de la Terre.

Suivis un jeune homme petit de taille, visage poupin et cheveux chatains clairs.

- Yomi. Chevalier de la Lumi re.

Un jeune homme de grande taille fit un pas en avant cheveux caramel, regard profond.

- Uruha. Chevalier des D sirs.

Autre personne. Cheveux bruns, d'une grande beaut .

- Tsukasa. Chevalier du Feu.

- Ruki. Chevalier de la Vie.

- Ikuo. Chevalier du Chaos.

- Manabu. Chevalier de l'eau.

- Hiroto. Chevalier du Ciel.

- Miyavi. Chevalier des Animaux.

- Kei. Chevalier de la Foudre.

- Reika. Chevalier de la Gu rison.

- Miku. Chevalier de l'Apparence.

Shinya se leva du tr ne et fit une r v rence aux jeunes hommes. Gackt repris :

- On les appelle les Chevaliers de la Nature Ils sont en charge d'assurer votre protection durant le voyage. Toshiya sera galement du voyage, afin que vous ne soyez pas totalement coup de vos attaches.

Tochi approuva d'un reagrd compatissant Shinya. Apr s tout, il tait l bien avant ces chevaliers, et puis apr s ce qu'il s' tait pass hier, il n'allait pas lacher le prince d'une semelle.  
>Shinya porta une main aux anneaux qui pendaient sur le collier que lui avait offert Toshiya, et qui tait d sormais son cou, puis demanda l'attention de Gackt :<p>

- Quand d butera le voyage ?  
>- Demain, mon prince.<br>- Bien...

A suivre.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 - Kodou...

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient quitt le ch teau, et Shinya tait d j las de ce voyage. Leur premi re tape et galement escale s'av rait tre la ville de Phantasmagoria. Selon les dires de Kai et Nao, ils n' taient plus qu' une journ e de l .  
>Depuis leur d part , Shinya avait tr s peu parl , et cela inqui tait beaucoup Toshiya, qui ne savait pas comment prendre les tats d' mes de son prince.<br>Au bout d'une dizaine d'heures, Toshiya ordonna aux chevaliers de faire une pause et d'installer le camp pour la nuit. Tous s'ex cut rent sans broncher, et install rent les tentes. Shinya descendit lentement de son cheval, et d cida de s'isoler, sans pr venir les autres, qui n'avaient rien remarqu .  
>Le prince s' loigna du chemin, et s'aventura un peu dans la for t. Au bout de cinq minutes, il d couvrit une jolie petite clairi re et s'allongea dans l'herbe, afin de souffler un peu. Ce voyage l' puisait, et il trouvait cette tradition ridicule, pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui accordait un d lai de seulement deux ans ? Et pourquoi c' tait lui de se d placer ? De toute fa on, cette qu te tait perdue d'avance, son coeur tait d j pris, et aucune qu te, aucun voyage, n y changerait quoi que ce soit et a, il en tait persuad . Il s'allongea sur le ventre, posant son front sur ces bras qu'il avait crois . S'isoler lui faisait du bien, du moins a lui permettait de relacher un peu la pression. Cela faisait maintenant peut- tre bien une dizaine de minutes qu'il tait l , et maintenant il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas derri re lui, il s'allongea alors sur le dos pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Tochi. Celui-ci s'assit cot du prince tout en lui accordant un tendre sourire.<p>

- Je me douterais que tu t'isolerais, lui dit-il d un sourire.

- Ce voyage m'ennuie...

Le visage du prince se marqua de tristesse ces paroles, et il d tourna la t te dans la direction oppos e au domestique. Toshiya eu un triste sourire cette fois-ci, et il s'allongea au cot s du prince, qui se retourna en sentant celui-ci proche de lui. Leurs visages d sormais face face, Tochi passait d licatement sa main dans les cheveux doux de Shinya tout en reprenant le fil de la conversation :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas franchement dr le, mais c'est ta destin e Shin, et tu te dois de l'accepter... Si jamais tu a besoin de r ponses viens me parler mais ne t'isoles pas, cela me rends triste de te voir ainsi...

- Bien...

Ils se regard rent de longues minutes en silence, toujours allong s puis Shinya repris :

- Comment reconnaitre-je ma Paire ? Comment ferais-je pour ne pas douter que ce soit lui ?

- H bien , commen a Toshiya dans un tendre sourire, d'abord ton attirance pour lui sera obsessionelle, ton coeur ne r pondra plus de rien en sa pr sence, et lors de votre premier baiser une douce chaleur vous habitera tout deux, une chaleur d bordante qui vous fera comprendre que vous tes destin s l'un l'autre.

- Et ma Paire ne peut-elle pas tre un des chevaliers, ou quelqu'un des environs du ch teau... ?

- Non, cette personne doit tre n e en dehors de cette zone.

Le visage de Shinya s'assombrit ce qui n' chappa pas au domestique, qui carressa tendrement la joue libre du prince afin d'attirer son attention.

- Pourquoi cette mine triste mon prince ?

- Eh bien... Tout ce que tu m'as d cris, je le ressens d j pour quelqu'un, mais je ne l'ai jamais embrass . Seulement... Il habite au ch teau...

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Shinya. Emu par les larmes du prince, Toshiya le prit d licatement dans ses bras et murmura doucement son oreille :

- Ne pleurez pas mon Prince, votre Paire vous aidera l'oublier. Car oui, vous devez l'oubliez, cette homme envers qui vous nourrissez des sentiments, votre amour est impossible. Moi m me je suis pris d'une charmante demoiselle mais mon rang de domestique m'emp che de la poss der et elle va s rement bient t devoir se marier... Alors, r signez-vous, comme je me suis resign , et acceptez votre destin e pour le bien du royaume

Les sanglots du prince redoubl rent et Toshiya ressera son etreinte. Les longs doigts fins de Shinya s' taient ress r s sur le haut de Tochi tandis que ses larmes accrurent.

- Je n'ai pas voulu de cette destin e...

Toshiya d fit sa prise et regarda le jeune prince, en larmes et les mains toujours serr es sur son haut. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer ainsi... La vision d'un Shinya en larmes, brisait le coeur de Toshiya. Et sa r v lation galement. Il avait t profond ment amoureux de quelqu'un qui habitait au ch teau et jamais il ne l'avait remarqu ... Pourtant il tait s r de bien conna tre son prince. Il comprenait la tristesse de Shinya, car lui aussi l' prouvait. Cette demoiselle qu'il aimait n' tait autre que la ravissante cr ature qui pleurait ses cot le prince eu atteint l' ge de onze ans, les sentiments de toshiya ont volu s en un amour douloureux. Car il le savait, Shinya tait destin sa Paire. C'est donc afin d'oublier son amour impossible qu'il multiplia les conqu tes d'un soir, mais cela ne meurtrissait qu'un peu plus son coeur, surtout quand c' tait le prince qui venait le r veiller le matin et qu'il le trouvait avec une nouvelle charmante demoiselle dans son lit... Et maintenant, savoir que Shinya aimait quelqu'un en pleurer, ne fit qu'approfondir sa blessure. Jamais il ne serait lui, son tendre Shinya.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses, fl nait dans son tr ne d'or tout en observant la charmante cr ature moiti nue qui se tenait ses cot s. Il s'exposait au milieu d'une immense salle l'allure tout aussi excentrique que sa couleur de cheveux.

- Sakito, prends-moi en bouche.

- Bien maitre.

La ravissante cr ature se mit genoux face son ma tre, qui avait d sormais les jambes cart es, et avait d ja baiss son bas afin de faciliter la t che. Celui-ci prit le sexe entre ses doigts, tout en lan ant un regard plein de desirs avant de prendre le membrev compl tement en bouche. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses passa ses mains dans la chevelure b ne de Sakito afin de lui intimer son rythme. Il ressera ses doigts quand Sakito frola de ses dents le sexe d sormais dress du jeune homme. Pendant cette fellation, un autre homme fit son apparition dans la salle, apparement indiff rent ce qui se passait devant lui.

- Ma tre Hide, d'apr s nos informations, ils seront Phantasmagoria demain dans la soir e.

- Bien, dit Hide qui n'avait pas d tach son regard de Sakito toujours en train de le sucer, dans ce cas vous attaquerez demain et vous me rammenerez le Prince. Ca te dis de t'amuser avec nous Saga ?

- Oh oui Ma tre.

Celui-ci se mis genoux aux c t s de Sakito qui arr ta de sucer le membre de Hide, puis tous deux se mirent le lecher sous les r les de plaisir de leur Maitre...

Il faisait maintenant nuit, et tous tait r unis autour d'un feu de camp. Aucun des chevaliers n'avaient pos de questions quant l'absence du prince, qui tait d sormais l , encore plus silencieux qu'avant leur arriv e. C' tait peine s il r agissait.

Et pour cause, les paroles de Toshiya qui tait cens es le rassurer n'avait fait que doublement le blesser. Non seulement, il devait renoncer son amour, mais en plus celui-ci en aimait une autre... Car oui, Shinya aimait Tochi depuis bien longtemps, et cet amour ne fut que renforc avec le temps... Alors apprendre que celui-ci est fou amoureux d une demoiselle, ne fit que le rendre plus triste. Il les enviait, toutes ces filles qui Tochi conssacrait une nuit d'amour. Il avait tout fait pour qu'il le remarque, allant m me jusqu' tre plus beau qu'une femme et ses efforts furent vains. Sa destin e qu'il disait... A quoi cela sert-il d'accomplir sa destin lorsque notre coeur est mort...

A suivre 


End file.
